CheckMate
by Aya K
Summary: /-XMen:FirstClass/-Erik/Charles/-Slash/-El dia antes de la batalla final Erik y Charles juegan al ajedrez como cada noche en la biblioteca, pero la presion del momento saca a relucir sentimientos que llevan tiempo escondiendo.


**Check-Mate  
>By Aya K<br>**

Llevaban dos horas con aquella partida y no avanzaban. Y no era porque no lo habían intentado todo, era porque simplemente eran demasiado parecidos y se sabían los movimientos del otro. También estaba la duda de las trampas.

"No me estás leyendo la mente, ¿verdad Charles?"

"No querido amigo, nunca haría algo así. Ante todo soy un jugador con honor."

Erik no se quedó muy convencido con la respuesta pero tampoco tenía manera de saber si era cierto lo que le decía el joven profesor.

"Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante? Porque como sigamos así se nos hará de día."

"¿Qué propones entonces?"-preguntó el castaño interesado en la nueva propuesta.

"He oído que está muy de moda hacer los juegos de mesa más… interesantes."-explicó haciéndose el interesante. Cosa en la que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo se hacen más… interesantes?"

"Pues… ¿Qué te parece si cada vez que uno coma una pieza al otro deberá quitarse algo de la ropa que lleva puesta?"

"¿Perdón?"-Charles no salía de su asombro.-"¿Me estás diciendo que quieres jugar a una versión extraña del strip-póker pero con un ajedrez por medio?"

"¡Anda! Conoces el juego, vaya yo pensaba que eras más tímido."

"¿Qué te crees que nací ayer? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Erik."

"Bueno en ese caso habrá que averiguarlo. Tú mueves."

No podían evitar picarse y retarse cuando había algún desafío por medio. Erik le miraba con malicia sabedor de que Charles se ponía nervioso cuando le miraba fijamente. Aun así el profesor no dudó y movió la torre hacia su caballo al cual se zampó en un momento.

Charles Xavier era bastante pacifico, pero si le retaban en algún juego de intelecto se desataba su competidor interior. En cuanto cogió el caballo de su amigo le miró con superioridad.

"¿Y bien?"-preguntó juguetón.

"¿Bien qué?"

"¿Qué vas a quitarte?"

"¡Oh! Al final jugaremos al strip-chess. Bien en ese caso… el jersey."

Se quitó el jersey azul de cuello alto con destreza dejando al descubierto un polo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Vaya, Charles no se esperaba que su amigo llevase algo tan descarado que marcase toda su anatomía debajo de aquel jersey.

"Bien. Me toca."

Erik lo pensó durante un momento mirando el tablero con detenimiento calculando las posibles jugadas y movimientos. Mientras lo hacía vio una pieza perfectamente lista para ser comida y en ese momento supo que Charles la había dejado allí adrede. Era demasiado evidente.

Con la victoria reflejada en su cara cogió su alfil y lo acercó al desprotegido peón de Charles que comió en un solo movimiento. Mientras ponía la pieza a un lado del tablero le miró con superioridad.

"¿Y bien?"

El profesor Xavier suspiró derrotado y se desabrochó la chaqueta de punto que llevaba puesta. La dejó sobre el respaldo de su silla y volvió al juego. No se percató que Erik no se había perdido ningún movimiento de sus dedos al desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta.

"La próxima vez Charles… no me lo pongas tan fácil."-le reprendió intentando dejar de pensar en aquellos dedos largos y finos.

El aludido tan sólo sonrió malicioso antes de volver a concentrarse en el juego.

Desde ese punto el juego se volvió más agresivo pero aún así lento. Miraban y remiraban cada movimiento con tal de no ponérselo demasiado fácil al contrario. La tensión empezaba a crecer a cada minuto que pasaba y ambos tenían claro que no iban a dejarse ganar fácilmente.

A medida que los peones, alguna torre y caballo iban cayendo, la ropa más prescindible iba desapareciendo. El primero en quitarse los zapatos fue Charles mientras que Erik se hizo el remolón con los calcetines. A los tres cuartos de hora de empezar aquella atípica partida sólo les faltaba la camisa y pantalones a Charles y en el caso de Erik aún conseguía tener los pantalones puestos. El polo no tuvo tanta suerte.

Charles acababa de comerle uno de sus alfiles y le miró victorioso sabiendo que ahora empezaba el verdadero juego. Erik no vio otra salida así que se levantó de la silla dispuesto a quitarse el polo. Lo sacó de los pantalones y tiró de él hacia arriba. Durante un segundo dejó al descubierto unos abdominales que hicieron que Charles le mirase atentamente sin perder detalle. Sin apenas reparar en las miradas que le dirigía el castaño cogió los extremos de la camiseta y tiró hacia arriba para sacársela por la cabeza.

El castaño sabía que estaba mirando demasiado atentamente los contornos de la anatomía de su amigo pero era difícil no mirar. Aquella piel blanca que a la vista parecía tan suave, las pequeñas marcas de las anteriores heridas del campo de concentración y sobre todo los músculos definidos que ni siquiera Charles sabía cómo había conseguido si apenas le había visto entrenarse.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos e intentando averiguar de dónde podrían haber salido esos abdominales que ni se fijó en que Erik había puesto el polo sobre el respaldo de la silla y le miraba divertido.

"¿Ves algo interesante desde esa altura, Charles?"-le preguntó malvadamente.

El aludido pareció salir un poco de su asombro y subió la mirada para encarar la de su amigo. Lo que pasa es que Erik no estaba preparado para aquella mirada. Pensaba que Charles era todo fachada y que en realidad era tímido, pero aquella mirada era puro fuego contra sus ojos. Era como si quisiese transmitirle todo lo que podría hacerle en aquel momento pero se controlase porque podría ser capaz de volverle loco sólo con eso. Erik jadeó y ni siquiera supo muy bien porqué.

"Me toca."-murmuró casi sin resuello a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo.

Desde aquel momento la partida se volvió más feroz. Ya no era una partida a ver quién ganaba, era una partida a ver quién conseguía quitarle antes la ropa al otro. Veinte minutos después era el último caballo de Charles el que caía a manos de la reina de Erik. Y a Charles le tocaba quitarse la camisa.

El castaño no se lo pensó dos veces. Mientras Erik terminaba de quitar la pieza del tablero, él se levantó y con deliberada parsimonia comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca que llevaba. Los dos sabían que lo estaba haciendo adrede pero eso no quitaba tensión al momento; la aumentaba.

El polaco estaba perdido en el movimiento hipnótico de los dedos de Xavier sobre sus botones mientras los iba desprendiendo uno a uno del ojal. No habría tardado más de tres minutos, pero a Erik le pareció una eternidad mientras ansiaba ver que había debajo de aquella impoluta camisa. Charles cogió los extremos de la camisa y tiró de ellos para sacarla de los pantalones antes de desabrochar los últimos botones.

Luego simplemente la abrió para quitársela.

Si antes había sido Charles quien se había quedado embobado descubriendo parte de la anatomía de su amigo; ahora era el turno de Erik de descubrir que bajo aquella apariencia de enclenque ratón de biblioteca, Charles Xavier tenía músculos. Y vaya músculos. Él se sentía orgulloso de sus abdominales pero su amigo no tenía nada que envidiarle. No estaban tan marcados como los suyos pero estaba seguro de que podía trazarlos todos por las definidas líneas que se veían al trasluz de la biblioteca.

La camisa acabó donde la chaqueta de punto y Charle se permitió unos minutos más admirando cómo Erik se lo comía, literalmente, con la mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿Ves algo interesante desde ahí?"

La pregunta había tenido el mismo tono burlón que la que había dicho él y ambos lo sabían. Erik también le miró con hambre desde la silla pero muy al contrario que cuando Charles le había mirado, ahora encontró una respuesta tan o más ardiente que la suya.

En ese momento fue cuando el ajedrez pasó a ser algo secundario. Ya daba igual quién ganase o quién perdiese. El objetivo nunca había sido ese y ahora por fin los dos habían decidido reconocerlo.

Erik se levantó de la silla y bordeó la mesa con el ajedrez para acercase a Charles. Éste no dejaba de mirarle intrigado por su movimiento. Cuando llegó a su altura, le rodeó por la cintura y el contacto entre ambas pieles rozándose casi les hace desfallecer allí mismo.

"Sí. Veo algo interesante a esta altura."

Debería haber supuesto que saldría con alguna de sus frases ingeniosas, pero en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado mirando aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que parecían querer llevarle a mil y un sitio distintos.

Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento Erik decidió que sus bocas estaban demasiado distanciadas y puso remedio a aquello uniéndolas en un beso demencial. Porque no había otra forma de llamarlo que demencial. Apenas se podía llamar beso, se debería llamar devoración. Porque era lo que estaban haciendo, devorándose mutuamente en un beso incandescente que estaba amenazando con volverles locos.

Había llegado ya a un nivel de demencia que de pronto Erik comenzó a notar un cosquilleo en sus manos que solía ser el preludio al uso de su poder. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en él, pero de pronto no pudo evitar mover las herramientas de limpiar la chimenea que cayeron con estrépito sobre la alfombra.

Eso fue lo único que les pudo separar de los labios del otro.

Ambos miraron hacia la chimenea, la duda en sus mentes.

"¿Acabas de…?"-empezó Charles.

"Sí, creo que sí. Ha sido involuntario."

"Vaya… voy a empezar a creer que yo soy el culpable de que tus poderes se descontrolen."-le picó el castaño. Erik le miró incrédulo.

"Oh, créeme. No son mis poderes lo único que se descontrolan."-le contestó con malicia antes de volver a atraerle hacia él.

"Espera… seguro que habrán oído el ruido y alguien vendrá."

"No creo; a estas horas todos dormirán y él que no lo haga no querrá venir a averiguar qué fue ese ruido."

"Pero…"

"Ni peros ni nada, Charles. Me vas a dejar terminar esta "partida" y no se hable más. No me obligues…"

"¿A qué?"-preguntó retador.

"A besarte."

Aun a pesar de que había sido una amenazaba la cumplió. Después de todo era lo que quería. Besarle hasta que el mundo se acabase ya fuese mañana, dentro de una semana, o en mil años. Quería besarle hasta la extenuación y dejarle bien claro que nadie más podría hacerle perder la razón como él.

Porque Erik lo notaba, notaba cómo a Charles también le ocurría lo mismo que a él. Sus poderes se descontrolaban con aquellos besos salvajes; era como si tuviesen la facultad de volverse locos mutuamente hasta el término de no poder controlar sus poderes con normalidad.

Y lo notaba especialmente en los pensamientos que Charles enviaba a su mente sin querer, en las visiones de mil y una cosas que el castaño quería que le hiciese y que él mismo quería hacerle después de haberlas visto. Como siguiese así no iba a poder soportar más tanta imagen en su mente.

Durante un segundo él también pensó que alguien los molestaría pero la duda se esfumó pronto de su subconsciente y dejó paso a la extrema necesidad de poder tocar a Charles en toda su gloria. No recuerda bien cómo acabaron en el sofá. Tiene una vaga idea de ir empujando a Charles hasta allí pero no podría asegurar nada, su mente dejó de pensar cuando la lengua del castaño salió al encuentro de la suya.

Recuerda caer en un lío de piernas sobre el sofá que poco más y se queda sin patas allí mismo y que arrancó una risa del castaño y un reproche; "como te lo cargues te lo haré pagar, era el favorito de mi madre."; así como consiguió que Erik se volviese más retador, "¿ah sí? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que luego pasara a ser tu sillón favorito."

Y cumplió su amenaza. Charles empezó a tratar al sillón casi con reverencia porque era el guardián secreto de todos aquellos gemidos que había habido aquella noche, de todas las caricias más que atrevidas que surgieron entre ellos y de toda la pasión que podían acumular durante el poco tiempo que se conocían.

Las manos de Erik eran grandes y ásperas. Su traumática infancia y las miles de cosa que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir tenían su marca en sus manos. Pero a Charles no le importaba. Era distinto notar cómo aquellas manos, tan distintas a la de una mujer, iban recorriendo su cuerpo liberándole de la poca ropa que le quedaba y haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría hacia otro hombre, hacia otro mutante.

Y por eso su mente se había vuelto tan inestable. Su poder amenazaba con escaparse por completo y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que toda la casa no recibiese aquellas imágenes cuanto menos pornográficas que se formaban en su cabeza. Aunque aquella situación tenía algo bueno; bajo presión había descubierto que también podía hacer escudos para que nadie se enterase de lo que pasaba dentro de ellos. Gracias a ellos nadie había oído el golpe metálico de las herramientas al caer ni como los pasadores de las ventanas vibraban cada vez que Erik se aventuraba más y más en sus caricias.

Cuando los pantalones, que era lo único que les quedaba, empezaron a estorbar de verdad sus poderes estuvieron a punto de colapsar. Justo en el momento en el que toda barrera de ropa desapareció y por fin consiguieron estar piel contra piel: caliente, húmedo, ardiente. En ese mismo instante, por un segundo, sintieron cómo su poder se escapaba de su control y durante un segundo fue casi mejor que cualquier orgasmo anterior que habían podido experimentar.

Se quedaron los dos jadeando el uno sobre el otro, la mirada llena de deseo, los cuerpos temblorosos y los oídos atentos por si alguien más se había percatado de aquella fluctuación tan atronadora que habían sentido ellos.

Durante aquellos eternos dos minutos tan sólo se miraron pensando en las miles de formas que podían continuar con aquella situación pero sabiendo que sólo podía llegar a un final. Uno que ambos esperaban.

El primero en moverse fue Charles. Cansado de esperar y con una ganas locas de continuar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel sofá. No le importaba que apareciese alguien, como si era Raven la que entraba en la habitación y se volvía azul, literalmente, de la impresión. Ahora mismo lo único que le preocupaba era la falta de movimiento por parte de Erik.

Con estudiada lentitud arqueó parte de su cuerpo en un movimiento fluido aprendido en sus clases de karate y se pegó al cuerpo desnudo de Erik. Tan sólo necesito ese movimiento para que el rubio volviese a fijarse en él y en lo que se traían entre manos.

Nunca un solo movimiento fue tan efectivo, ni siquiera en el ajedrez. El polaco esbozó una sonrisa malvada y se dispuso a retomar su tarea. La mano que no tenía apoyada en el sofá para no aplastar a Charles se coló entre los dos y buscó a tientas el lugar donde se había quedado parada antes de la pausa.

Xavier volvió a reírse levemente cuando los dedos de Erik acariciaron su ombligo y delinearon los contornos de su abdomen. Sin embargo, la risa se transformó rápidamente en un jadeo cuando la mano siguió su recorrido hasta toparse con lo que tanto ansiaba.

Erik la sopesó entre su mano, la comparó con la suya propia y su rugosidad así como su dureza le parecía fascinante; aunque no tanto como las caras que estaba poniendo Charles llevado por las caricias que le daba y que parecía a punto de tener un colapso o un orgasmo múltiple; lo que primero se terciase.

Realmente no sabía qué debía hacer pero pensó que lo mejor era seguir a su instinto que nunca se había equivocado hasta ese momento. Pensó en lo que le gustaría a él que le hiciesen y con lentitud, ante todo no quería hacerle daño a Charles, comenzó a subir y bajar su rugosa mano por toda aquella extensión de carne ardiente.

No parecía haber hecho nada mal porque Charles comenzó a jadear más fuerte y a empezar a soltar incoherencias en ¿francés? Eso sí que era nuevo para él. Sabía que el profesor sabía más de un idioma, pero oír como jadeaba en francés con aquel acento era ante todo sexy. Bueno y no hablar de cuando comenzó a decir cosas en alemán; cosas que él entendía y si en otra situación se habría reído por la incoherencia en aquellos momentos, con la situación tan ardiente que tenía entre manos le parecía ante todo muy insinuante.

Tan insinuante le parecía aquello que empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Charles en un autentico acto reflejo provocado por las hormonas disparadas hasta la estratosfera que dominaban toda aquella situación. Y no había sido una mala idea, pero los gemidos que salían de su boca le impedían oír los que salían de la de Charles que ya se había agarrado al reposabrazos del sofá con dos manos intentando vanamente controlar un poco a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido era que Erik se maravillase con la visión de un Xavier intentando dominarse, las manos en tensión contra la madera, los ojos cerrados, el pelo enredado y mordiéndose los labios para intentar acallar sus gemidos cada vez más y más altos.

Y cuando abría los ojos y se cruzaban con los suyos, Erik sentía como todas aquellas imágenes que él mismo tenía rondando su mente pasaban entre ellos aumentando su pasión, si eso ya era posible.

-"¿Qué?"-preguntó el profesor mirándole intrigado ante tan escrutinio.

"Nada. Miraba lo guapo que estás todo despeinado y entregado."

"Oh cállate."

"A sus órdenes."

Era tan fácil. Picarse hasta en momento tan extraños entre los dos. Era tal la complicidad que tan sólo con acercarse a más de un palmo el uno del otro ya sabían que querían besarse como antes. Salvaje, húmedo, improvisado, con mucha lengua y ante todo sucio.

Quizás todo había empezado por un estúpido juego de ajedrez aburrido y sin muchas posibilidades de acabar rápidamente, pero eso les había llevado a compartir saliva en un sofá de unos cien años de antigüedad y que seguramente quedaría para el arrastre después de tanto movimiento sobre él, pero realmente a Charles no le importaba porque estaba sintiendo cómo el paraíso entero se habría ante él tan sólo con notar la mano de Erik viajando por su cuerpo sin invitación pero con un pase especial a todas y cada una de las zonas por las que viajaba.

Sentía cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionar al magnetismo innato de su amante y su mente llena de imágenes a cada cual más indecente e inspiradora. Pero no para esa noche, esa noche tenían bastante con saber que eran capaces de encender la llama del deseo mutuo con tan sólo una mirada y un beso. Que una caricia bien dada les podía descontrolar y que sentirse piel contra piel era algo que se habían negado mucho tiempo.

Era descubrir todo aquello y también aprender cuál era el límite de ambos estando el uno con el otro. Charles aguantó mucho menos. Las imágenes de su subconsciente, el cansancio mental por la barrera y el físico por la presencia de Erik abrumándolo hicieron que el orgasmo le llegase casi como un golpe sorpresa y le dejase desmadejado y aún jadeando mientras su amigo y amante le miraba casi con devoción mientras los espasmos finales le dominaban.

Erik aguantó lo suficiente para ver aquella explosión de placer que le llenó por completo los sentidos y le catapultó a otro lugar donde sólo existía el placer físico. Se había guardado tanto tiempo sus propias emociones y sentimientos que de pronto era como si todas explotasen a la vez con su propio final. Fue devastador, arrollador y casi le dejó sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Con el final de su propio clímax, cayó sobre el cuerpo de un Charles que aún trataba de recuperar del todo su respiración.

Tan sólo aguantaron unos minutos en silencio.

"Vaya… no sabía que los juegos estos acababan así. Tenía entendido que tan sólo era para humillar a los jugadores que perdían, no para follarselos en el sofá de su madre."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… uno puede aplicar sus propias reglas al juego siempre y cuando no cambie la esencia del mismo."

"Ya veo… ¿eso significa que has perdido y no quieres reconocerlo? ¿O simplemente es que no tienes ni idea del objetivo real del strip-chess?

"Digamos simplemente que es la única razón que te voy a dar para no volver a repetir hasta dejar la tapicería irreconocible."

"Oh si lo hicieses tendríamos un problema… mi madre te mataría y a mí me desheredaría."

"No te preocupes, siempre podrás venirte a vivir conmigo."

La conversación murió ahí con aquella frase tan seria que Erik había pronunciado sin casi darse cuenta y que acababa de darle un sentido nuevo a toda su relación. Si ya aquellos momentos en aquel estrecho sofá habían dado un vuelco a todo, ¿qué no podía hacer aquella declaración de intenciones?

Ambos prefirieron dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese no caerse del sofá y poder acomodarse en la modorra del post clímax. 

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se reunieron todos para desayunar en el comedor de la mansión. Todos comían con caras de dormidos y comentaban lo que iban a hacer aquel día. El único ya vestido era Charles que ojeaba el periódico.<p>

Raven les contaba algo muy interesante a los chicos cuando Erik llegó.

"¿De verdad no lo oísteis? Sonó muy fuerte para ser un simple bicho estrellándose contra una ventana."

"Yo no oí nada Raven. Pero también es que duermo como un topo."-se disculpó Hank

"Y roncas como un oso."-se rió Alex

"No sería gran cosa; si no Charles se habría enterado, ¿no?"-preguntó el más joven de los chicos.

Todos miraron hacia el profesor que al verse tan observado levanto la mirada del periódico.

"¿Qué decíais?"

"Hablábamos de un ruido que oí ayer de noche. Era como algo de metal o hierro cayendo sobre el suelo. ¿Tú lo oíste?"

"No, la verdad es que no, Raven. Puede que fuese algo de tu sueño."

"Puede…"-dijo no muy convencida la chica.

La conversación luego volvió a otros asuntos y Charles pudo respirar tranquilo de que no quisiesen saber más. Notó la mirada burlona de Erik y se propuso interrogarle telepáticamente.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?"

"De que mientes fatal. Si Raven se hubiese fijado mejor habría visto cómo te habías puesto pálido ante su pregunta."

"Déjame en paz. La culpa fue tuya."

"Claro… fue toda mía, ¿verdad? Por eso mismo quieres repetir esta noche, ¿no?"

"Cállate y desayuna, idiota."-le reprendió descubierto y molesto.

Erik sonrío sabedor de su victoria y nadie pudo borrarle la sonrisa en todo el día. Al final el que había hecho jaque mate había sido él.

* * *

><p>Es lo primero que escribo de X-Men:First Class pero era imposible no hacerlo tras la escena del ajedrez y demas xD Espero que guste ^^<p> 


End file.
